Too little too late
by Kurisutori618
Summary: Katherine is sad that Stefan left her again in the tomb but gets another surprising visit from Elijah. He comes back to apologise for his part in her planned demise. Confessing what he couldnt say since 1492. For she ran away before he ever could. NEXT IS A FAST FORWARD STORY where Katherine has stole one of the stakes to kill an original and Klaus has someone to get it back Elijah
1. Chapter 1

**This story continues off much later after Elijah frees Stefan from the tomb on Elena's request. He compels Katherine to remain in the Tomb and she is left once again alone and empty will no blood to survive. Unaware that another visit of the original was coming near much sooner then she expected.**

_XXXX_

Katherine was sitting in her tomb once again alone and heartbroken that Stefan walked away. Leaving her again for his precious Elena.

How could she be so special?

She's nothing but a boring human.

The only thing she saw that would be appealing to him was that she looked just like her. Yet he treated her like she was nothing.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted but a new presence.

She shifted her feet slightly in the musty ground to stand up. Even without her vampire senses she heard footsteps outside getting closer to her.

"_I'm not in the mood for more unwanted visits!_" She snapped.

"_Are you so certain Katerina?"_ A man's voice echoed back.

Katherine turned her head to the voices direction. She slowly came closer down her long tomb.

Elijah?

It can't be.

He just compelled her to stay and rot in this tomb forever.

Why should he ever come back?

But without a doubt she saw the familiar dark coloured hair and even darker eyes of brown.

"_What brings you back here Elijah?" _she said rather coldly.

"_Last time we met, you compelled me to stay in here" _She said as she came closer to the exit till she was almost a few steps away from where he stood in front of her. But no further.

"_Has that changed?"_ She asked.

"_No_" Elijah said simply.

Katherine smirked and said "_Then I see no reason to talk to you at all_" and was ready to turn back down to her long tomb. But Elijah was faster and caught her in his grasp.

"_Katerina!"_ He said annoyed and staring straight in her eyes firmly.

She of course could not look away.

"_You will stay here and hear me out._" He said as he compelled her. Then let her go.

Unwillingly her feet held her down so she had no choice but acknowledge him so she folded her arms with a rather annoyed look.

Elijah smiled and just stared at her.

"_Well?"_ She said impatiently.

"_You compelled me to listen to you_"

"_So talk_."

"_I'm sorry Katerina_" He replied.

Katherine frowned.

What for?

That wasn't at all what she expected him to say.

Elijah wasn't one to apologise to anyone, even for someone like me.

Quickly regaining her composure, like a switch she was back to her snippy self.

"_For what?" _she said as if it were a stupid thing to say.

"_Leaving me here in this forsaken tomb till my body turns to dust" _she said with such sarcasm.

"_For the part I played in your planned sacrifice_" he continued slowly looking into her eyes.

First she was shocked then she was upset, then she was very, very angry.

Oh no! He does not get to bring up the past.

She felt herself grinding her teeth together.

Distorting her sweet face into an anger to behold.

"_For what you….."_ Elijah started to say.

"_Shut up_" she interrupted.

"_Katerina?"_

"_SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!"_ She screamed abruptly and raced at him forgetting the barrier of the tomb.

So she was rebounded a step back. Quivering of her anger.

If Elijah was shocked, he didn't show it but he did tighten his lips at her outburst with closed eyes.

Katherine inside was shocked of her own actions that she wanted to take it back.

But then something inside her said she had every right to. So straightened herself facing him. With whatever dignity she had left.

What's the use of staying in her place against Elijah, when Klaus would gladly come for her soon enough.

So she let her outburst deepen.

"_Don't you dare apologise to me!_" she snarled.

"_You don't get to apologise to me, you KNEW what you were doing when you helped Klaus_" She exclaimed with anger.

"_I…."_ Elijah started.

"_DON'T DENY IT!"_

"_You don't get that right!" _

"_Nothing you say matters to me."_

Elijah sighed and very unlike himself held his head down in shame, but Katherine hardly noticed.

She wasn't finished. Her anger was taking her whole, despite knowing that talking back to original is always a bad move. But she couldn't stop.

"_I finally get to appreciate myself worth after what you both did to me."_

She said fighting back even the tiniest feeling of tears. Even revisiting her memories was as painful as acknowledging it out loud. Thankfully for her tears, they didn't appear on her face.

As if facing her old self. The naive little girl who believed in love and believed that there were people she could trust and care about her, no matter who she was.

Father made that without a doubt that it wasn't meant for me, as if disgracing my family for being with child ended all possibility of that. For not doing the right thing for myself and my unborn baby at the time.

She now hated her old self, blind to the realities of the world.

Weak, pathetic and all too well deserved to be left behind.

"_Being a vampire was the best thing that ever happened to me. I __**never**__ regretted that decision, __**never**__ have and I don't plan to dwell on the past. So __**don't**__ even start."_

"_I don't regret __**anything**_." She said with a heavy tone and almost out of breath of her running voice.

Elijah just remained silent through the whole lecture like confession, he lifted his head as she finished and his earlier expression of shame gone to be replaced with no expression on his face as if this happened everyday and looked into her eyes.

Elijah's hands slightly shook at his sides. But Katherine was too absorbed with hate for this man she didn't notice.

"_Did you ever know that I wanted to save you?"_ He said without his stern usual voice. But instead filled with sorrow.

"_**Save me**__?"_ She said with confusion.

"_More like lie and deceive me_."

"_Yes I did_" He said.

"_But not all of it was a lie Katerina_."

Katherine shook her head at what she was hearing. Knowing he was just playing with her emotions.

"Do you remember anything in 1492 after playing chase in the woods?" He said softly with a hint of hope.

Katherine's anger slowly dissapeared and she couldn't help but smile at that memory.

"_How could I forget, it's still my favourite game_" she chuckled.

Elijah almost caught his breath like he could see the girl he once remembered.

"_But do you remember what I said about true love?"_

She rolled her eyes and started to comb her fingers through her musty brown hair.

"_You said you didn't believe such a thing as love_" in a bored tone.

"_I meant it_" He said.

"_When I spent my time with you then_"

"_I enjoyed every minute."_

Katherine smiled.

But not with that sweet innocent smile Elijah distinctly remembered and cherished once.

But with the cold vindictive smile of her present self.

Her tainted self.

Just comparing the times, she wasn't the same girl yet, she was.

"Now I know you are playing me" she said spitefully.

"_No Katerina I'm not."_

"_I mean it, you have my word_" Elijah sincerely said.

She gasped a little of this move. He never said that unless he made a vow of honour to another person.

"_I know I don't deserve you to listen to me but I needed to speak out my regrets as I've carried them for too long."_

As he said this he moved a little closer to her.

Katherine was getter scared and backed away a little as he went pass the barrier and then held her face in his hands.

She wanted to turn away as she no longer wanted to be compelled or even look at his eyes anymore but as she was weak right now, she could do nothing but whimper in his hands.

"_Don't be afraid, I apologise for compelling you but if I didn't compel you, you wouldn't hear me out of how I felt before all this happened."_

_With a pause in between they just stared at each other, he finally said something that made her heart stop. _

"_Know that it was real"_

She wanted to speak so badly but something about how he was looking at her right now made her voice abandon her.

"_I just wish you trusted me to save you, it wouldn't of ended like this" Elijah said in a pained voice._

"_You may like being the vampire now but I loved you all the same as a human." _

He then looked at her over.

Gosh she was so pure before me and Klaus.

So good. No matter what anyone else thinks.

And we crushed it.

"_I just couldn't walk away from you without you knowing I had cared" He whispered._

Katherine was lost in his words. Conflicting feelings clouding her face.

"_Why did you have to tell me now?_" she said quietly while looking into his eyes.

"_Because I didn't know I had the courage too" _he replied.

"_As the girl I knew was gone_."

"_But somehow I felt I had to say it to you anyway."_

Katherine finally let her eyes water and a single tear glided down her dirt smudged cheek.

Elijah smiled sadly and wiped it away with his thumb.

"_I apologise again Katerina, but I can't let this get out and I can't trust you to ever reciprocate this feelings back to me, so I have to do the one thing I can do."_

"_Make you forget" he said letting his compulsion take over._

He let his hands drop and kissed her forehead as she was still under its control.

Elijah knew he only a few minutes till she would be in control again.

So he quickly said.

"_Until we meet again Katerina"_

**Author's Note**

**I hope they continue the Katherine and Elijah storyline like in Season 2. They were so sweet together. I ship them almost as much as I ship Klaus and Caroline. I don't know. I guess the appeal of innocence that was shown through Elijah chasing after Katherine and Klaus teasing Caroline by withholding her application out of her reach, brings out this beautiful childish love. **

**Sometimes this is forgotten as you grow up and have to face the fact your child life is over and your adult life is beginning.**

**That's just my thoughts but may they be together through fan videos, fanfiction and maybe in future season 4 episodes. **

**Oh before I forget I made my first fanvideo on Elijah and Katherine Heres a link on youtube.**

** watch?v=f4aYSbJ-oEc**

**or type **

**Elijah/Katherine - Mess I made (user Puffu618 )**

**Please comment there or here and tell me what you guys think. ^_^**

**xxxx**

* * *

**ATTENTION FAN READERS OF THIS STORY !**

**Two very lovely readers wanted me to update this. And I have. Will put it up soon.**

**One spoiler I'm going to give away is that it's going to set a season ahead of this story. Not absolute sure if I'm going to link in to this story as a second chapter or put it as a Brand NEW seperate story. **

**Who knows. But I am going to continue with more Elijah and katherine. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is dedicated to user BiteMe-NotLiterally as she wanted me to continue this story when it was originally a simple one shot. So those who fave and like this story thank this person LOLz_**

**_XXX_**

**_We now fast foward in time of season two too season three, you requested I delivered, thanks so much PiiXXiiEE for your help on this. I don't know exactly if this story will be long but lets see how it goes. _**

**_Katherine stole one of the stakes to kill an original and Klaus recently discovered from Stefan that when an original dies every vampire in their bloodline dies along with them. Who does Klaus trust to get it back? Why of course Elijah ^_^_**

**_Enjoy and review..._**

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson fled to New York first thing the next day after the Esther, Finn debacle. He just couldn't stay knowing that their family weren't going to be together. He hoped for too much when mother said she wanted it too. All his siblings and himself did.

That's why he was there in New York, sipping his coffee while reading the daily newspaper.

Ignorant and naïve even just for a while.

What a pleasant and quiet Sunday it was.

Until an irritating buzzing sound came within his right jacket pocket.

He grunted in annoyance. Who would dare interrupt his morning coffee? He pulled out his cell and checked the ID.

His eyes narrowed.

It was Niklaus.

He pressed "Answer" with his thumb and then held it to his right ear but not too close to his ear as Niklaus had a habit to yell at times which hurt his sensitive ears.

"What is it brother?" he demanded. "You interrupted me during my morning coffee!"

"Who cares about your damn coffee?" the phone responded with his brothers voice, mirroring his own annoyance of greeting.

"We have bigger problems" Klaus replied.

"Don't we always?" he said.

"But this concerns all of us" Klaus said in a serious tone.

"I am well aware Finn and mother are after our life's" he replied in a bored tone. "What else?"

"Well apparently Stefan has discovered something that will indeed interest to you" Klaus said.

"And what might that be?"

"That when an original is staked by a white oak stake every vampire ever turned by that original dies along with them" Klaus replied.

Elijah gasped then slowly took in another breath. Not what he wanted to hear from Niklaus so early in the morning.

"And _how_ did he acquire this information may I ask?"

"By using one of our siblings as target practise" Klaus snickered.

Elijah's hand on the phone shook unsteadily.

"And who was the unfortunate victim of choice?"

Judging from the way he said that, Elijah had a hunch about who it was.

But he wanted to hear it from Klaus himself.

"The one sibling who prefers a coffin than a lively civilisation."

Elijah sighed.

'Finn.'

'May he rest in peace….'

'So to speak.'

"Who killed Finn?" he demanded.

"Elijah, we have no time for vengeance, we have work to do" Klaus said in his heavy harsh tone of voice.

"Niklaus!" he snarled. "You call me in the middle of coffee and just tell me that my brother has died and you won't tell me who killed him!?"

"I will tell you soon but not now as it will cloud your mind of the real matter at hand."

'_What the hell is wrong with him!?' he thought crossly._

"What could be more important than that!?" he snapped, mad that Klaus was treating this as _nothing. _

"Well for starters it links to dear Finn's demise."

"Do _tell_ before I head over there and _rip_ your head off _myself!"_ He said bubbling with anger.

"You can try but let me explain what it is" Klaus said unfazed at Elijah's threat.

So Elijah listened.

Nicklaus told him how Rebekah discovered in the old caves that the natives drew their story within its walls and on one particular part of its walls was a native calendar near a crude image of a tree. It explained that there was an existing white oak tree three hundred years after they left for the new world. A possible sapling survived from the burned tree from their time.

'That explains the stakes but how is Stefan involved?' he wondered.

"Him, his brother and their little group acquired the wood from the bridges support pillars that that connected the road back into mystic falls."

Elijah nodded as he talked.

"It was of course dealt with despite the group's efforts."

"Or Damon's efforts to be exact as he discovered it first"

"Yet thwarted by our lovely Rebekah. But…" Klaus started.

"But…." Elijah repeated waiting for the next part.

"But Damon managed to spare some of the white Oak somehow and was still able to be a threat to our siblings and my existence" Klaus finished.

"Poor Finn was unfortunately their chosen victim and he was staked. But I must mention he was in the company of Sage"

"Sage? Sage was back in town?" Elijah said rather shocked and surprised.

"Yes I contacted her to convince Finn to donate his blood willingly to unlink us remember?"

"Ahhh yes that explains why you asked me before I left" recalling our last moment before he left them.

"Well as Finn died, Sage died too. As you know Sage was turned by him"

"Meaning their bloodline will cease to be as well" Elijah finished.

It was linking slowly together.

"So you destroyed all those stakes right?" Elijah asked.

"All but one" Klaus replied sighing.

"One Stake!" he said flabbergasted. "That's very unlike you to forget such an important detail" he mocked.

"Don't sass me Elijah. I know" Klaus snapped. "But that's where you come in"

"Where I come in?" Elijah repeated rather confused.

"Yes, unfortunately it wasn't the Salvatore's, nor Elena or any others in their little version of merry men who has it."

"If not them, then who?" he asked.

"Our old little conquest Katerina. I'm sure you know her well" he mocked.

"Katerina" Elijah repeated. The name slid of his tongue. "She took the last stake?"

"Indeed, from what I gather, it was much earlier taken before the whole dramatic plan of assassination was conducted."

"Is she aware that if she stakes any of us she might die too?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it doesn't matter" Klaus said simply.

"I want you to retrieve the stake and if you have to" And at the pause Klaus smiled. "Kill her. Preferably I much rather you kill her. But something tells me you just don't have that in you" he remarked snidely. Elijah gritted his teeth, choosing to ignore the remark.

"Klaus, surely you're not stupid enough to stay in Mystic Falls? It's the first place Katerina would come to look for you. You know how much she misses you" he said matching Klaus's sarcasm.

"Indeed" said Klaus amused. "That's why, for now, I'm not in Mystic Falls" That made Elijah pause.

"What?" he asked. "Then where are you?"

"Look around" Klaus said with that sly hint in his voice. Elijah looked up and it only took a moment to spot Klaus walking towards him with his usual smug smile, closing his phone shut and slipping it into his pocket. Elijah stood abruptly as he approached.

"Klaus" he said with cautious surprise.

"Surprised to see me brother?" he asked grinning.

"Always" he said sarcastically. "Why are you here Klaus? It's certainly not to check that I'm ok"

"Oh, Elijah you wound me!" he said mockingly. "You know how I adore you brother!" he said putting an arm around his shoulder casually. "Now, let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we?"

"Track Katerina and retrieve the one stake that slipped through your fingers" he said. "That pretty much covers it"

"Not quite" Klaus said. "You see, Katerina has been, and always will be a thorn in our side. Not a very big one, but a thorn none the less. One that needs to be gotten rid of. And you see, I simply don't trust that you have what it takes to do the job"

"Klaus, honestly, you should have more faith in your siblings"

"Either way Elijah, I'm sorry but this is for your own good"

"What are talking abou-"Elijah stopped as turned to face his brother and was caught in his compulsion.

"You will find Katerina and the white Oak stake…and then you will kill her. Then bring the stake back to me in Mystic Falls" The compulsion sunk in and Elijah's face turned pale.

"Klaus, this isn't necessary" he said swallowing a lump in his throat. "You don't need to compel me to kill Katerina. I will do it"

"I'm sorry brother" Klaus said sincerely. "But this is necessary. It's for your own good. Katerina has held a spell over you for too long."

"Klaus, remove the compulsion. Now" he said lowly and anxiously. A Black 1996 Cherokee jeep pulled up to the side walk, and Klaus went to get in, pausing when he opened the door.

"I'm sorry but I told you, it's for your own good, I will do whatever it takes to protect my family, even if they hate me for it" he said before climbing into the car and closing the door.

"NICKLAUS!" Elijah called out, as the black jeep speed away, leaving him staring after it. Increasing with anger till his clutched fists turned white.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I decided to cut it there as the rest of this is jumbled up and its in desperate need for editing. So there** **you go Katherine has stole the last stake and Elijah is compelled to get it back and kill her. Be Patient and the next chapter will come ^_^ **

**Also to Steffi thank you very much for your review and having time to read it, I agree their arent much Kalijah fanfictions out there that I like to read but I'm sure they are there somewhere if you search hard enough. I'm a little sad you dont have an account so that I messenge my thanks but I'll just write my thanks on my future chapters at the top or end. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks Steffi for your comment I have read that Fanfic it's very good. That made me laugh how right you are at the similarity of S4 episode 6 phone call to my written version. I can't promise you anything for where the story is gonna go but I'll try my best. _**

**_So furious serious editing on my part and hoping I had written this to your liking._**

* * *

**_Previously on Too little Too late_**

_"Klaus, this isn't necessary" he said swallowing a lump in his throat. "You don't need to compel me to kill Katerina. I will do it"_

_"I'm sorry brother" Klaus said sincerely. "But this is necessary. It's for your own good. Katerina has held a spell over you for too long._

_"Klaus, remove the compulsion. Now" he said lowly and anxiously. A Black 1996 Cherokee jeep pulled up to the side walk, and Klaus went to get in, pausing when he opened the door._

_"I'm sorry but I told you, it's for your own good, I will do whatever it takes to protect my family, even if they hate me for it" he said before climbing into the car and closing the door._

_"NICKLAUS!" Elijah called out, as the black jeep speed away, leaving him staring after it. Increasing with anger till his clutched fists turned white. _

XXX

Elijah after a while managed to compose himself and went back to his table and threw a few notes down on the table and sped off.

Elijah never thought he would try to compel him. But then he is Niklaus. He will do whatever he wants, he will hurt whoever he wants and he will do it without remorse even if it risks his own soul to get it.

He has no choice but to comply with his request. He couldn't fight against it. He knew this better than anyone. But he would try.

Why Katerina? Why must you let being a vampire consume you. Let your soul rest in peace to know that you are still alive. Why can't that be enough?

'I will be the death of you as you are to me' He thought. 'I hope I never find you'.

XXXX

Katherine, meanwhile was hiding out in a little inn located somewhere in Roanoke. It wasn't too far from Mystic Falls. Didn't want to be far from the party but not too close to be caught by any of them.

She decided to go there as it was local and would be less suspicious to certain people that would expect her to go there.

She lay on her back on the bed and looked at her surroundings. Light blue wallpaper graced her walls with simple printed flowers on them, in the bedroom. It reflected the colour nicely with the delicate lighting, of the morning sunlight and simple wood furnishings to complete the pleasant atmosphere. Low key, not to extravagant but it will do.

She lifted herself off her bed and pressed her hands onto her denim jeans and stood on her black heel stilettos.

She closed the dark blue curtains near the window and locked her door and listened for any outside voices. Needed as less eyes and ears to her plans as possible. When she knew it was safe, she lifted the dusty brown rug near the bed and gently with the palm of her hand and knocked each wooden floorboard till she could hear one spot within the floorboards that was hollow.

She then grabbed a small object by her dresser and used it to lift the floorboard more easily free. To her satisfaction it obeyed and underneath she lifted out a wooden stake whittled till it was sharp at the tip.

She smiled. Game on.

XXX

Elijah needed to find a way to break Klaus's compulsion, there was always a weakness in ones strength. He just has to find one in this. Then a single name popped in his mind. Maybe she can help me. He slipped out his phone and typed a number and then held it to his ear.

"Nadia, its Elijah I'm in need of your assistance." He said.

XXX

"I know. Everything will go as planned." Katherine said pacing back in forth with her soft brown long curls swaying with her with each movement.

"Niklaus and the rest of them will all be dealt with, I will keep my end of the bargain" she urged them and then hung up her phone.

She then placed it within her leather jacket pocket and then went over to flick the lock on the door to open to then reveal Elijah waiting on the other side.

"Katerina" Elijah murmured with an intense look in his eyes.

"Elijah" she whispered in shock. "How did you find me this time?" she asked backing away from him as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"How I always find you" he said with a fake smile then slammed her back harshly against the wall by her neck.

"Where is it?" he asked her.

"There are people in this inn Elijah, you shouldn't make such a ruckus" she breathed out despite his strong grip.

"Nobody will come in. Nobody will even hear you scream" he replied. Wiping all sense of her control of the situation. He compelled everyone to ignore anything heard within this room and continue as they were.

Katherine could struggle but she knew it was no use, her arms helpless at her sides. "Are you gonna to kill me?" she said with pained heavy breaths.

"Do you want me too?" he said casually.

"Do it then" she challenged.

"What would be the fun in that?" he said.

She couldn't help smirk.

He adjusted his hold more firmly and then repeated himself.

"Tell me where you hidden the stake?" He asked her.

"Or what?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Before I have to resort beyond my usual methods" he said.

Katherine knew exactly where this was going and somehow within her, she felt her pain of his grip start fade and fear dissappear.

"Ok then compel me" she smiled with a spark in her eyes.

Elijah stayed silent and impassive but held his hold on her neck.

He looked into her eyes and she looked right back.

"You're asking me to compel you willingly?"

"Why not? You compelled me before to forget, why not compel me tell you" she purred.

Katherine could see she hit a nerve as Elijah's jaw tightened. She still remembers even now.

Stay focused Elijah. "Katerina, I want the stake!" he demanded.

"What stake?" She asked innocently.

"The one you stole from Alaric's apartment" he said.

"Ohhhh, that stake, it's not here" she replied.

Elijah leaned closer to her "Where - did - you - move - it?" emphasizing each word.

"Why are gonna use the stake yourself?" she teased.

"Or does Klaus want the stake and your his little messenger" Katherine mocked.

Elijah tightened his hold on her neck and raised her even higher, her eyes soon became frightened as she was losing breath in her lungs.

"Kill me, I know you will" she gasped despite her position almost losing consciousness.

"I don't want too" he said murmured.

Katherine's eyes flickered open slightly. Catching once more his deep brown eyes.

"Elijah" She whispered.

"But I have no choice" replying more to himself then her.

So Elijah used his compulsion and held her gaze. "Where did you put the stake Katerina?"

Katherine still smiled on even as his painful hold caused her to cry genuine tears.

"I'm so sorry Elijah" She said softly.

Elijah's expression softens. "For what?" he replied.

She then did something very unexpected and slowly with the strength that she had left, raised one arm and held a hand over his right cheek tenderly. Making his whole body almost freeze up.

"This" she said and then a sharp pitch of sound pulsed in Elijah's head sending him to drop his grip and kneeling on the ground down in pain. Katherine used that moment to hit him unconscious with her the handle part of a lamp that she ripped out of its circuit in attempt to get it.

When it was clear he was out she threw her weapon away and sped out the door.

* * *

**_Author's note_**

**_So there you are BiteMe-NotLiterally I managed to sneak in your request ^_^_**

**_I don't think this is relative good and if you guys dont like it I will gladly rewrite it. I really think its missing something here but if you review its ok I will leave it. Ok thanks for still reading XD. Btw people who ever messenge me Or review me a question in the story, I alway answer back when I have the time._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for writing this late but I do want this chapter perfect as it can be so Enjoy ^_^**

XXXX

"AHHHHHH!" A man screamed and then slumped over lifeless in his murderer's grip as they ravaged his neck violently with their sharp teeth. It was Katherine, having just escaped from Elijah's grasp at the inn she was briefly staying.

After she had left, she was still a bit shaken having survived yet again another dangerous encounter with an Original. Someone who could have killed her with just a swipe of the hand. But thankfully the odds were in her favour, as he needed her alive to get back the White Oak stake. Katherine always did enjoy having a trump card.

She laid low from sight in town in her second hideaway. She arranged it just in case there were others beside Elijah aware of her trail. So she endured her wait for nightfall by indulging on a few blood bags she had gotten, in case she had to run again from complications. She hated not having fresh blood but it would do for now.

To her delight, night came, and to rid herself of her distress and frustration, she scoured the town for a real meal. And to her luck a young man walked by in the night nearby, all alone and perfect prey to pounce upon. As she done to most of her victims, she flirted a little and when successful, she lured him into the woods and sprang. She savoured his blood till every drop was drained from his body. When she was satisfied she dropped his body on the ground and wiped the left over blood off her sleeve and licked her lips.

She felt relaxed and content once again.

"I knew someone would come after me eventually but I never expected it to be Elijah. That was too close" She murmured to herself, recalling her encounter with him.

Katherine slowly without thought outlined her fingers across under her eye. Her tears have since dried when she was last in his presence. Even now, she couldn't figure out what came over her to make her shed tears like she did. But no matter what it was, it helped her further drop his guard, just long enough to activate her secret weapon.

Not too long before Elijah found her, she had a witch lend a little bit of their magic through drinking their blood, allowing her to use their special ability of creating an aneurism. Indeed rather useful in her time of need. Unfortunately it was originally planned for Klaus but it didn't matter. She had even better plans for him.

As for Elijah's compulsion, it didn't affect her one bit as he must have been unaware she always drank a bit of Vervain every day since 1864.

She sighed and pushed a perfectly curled strand away from her face. She was even more surprised and disappointed it wasn't Stefan or Damon that found her.

"I guess Elena is more important" she muttered bitterly.

Little miss perfect.

She looked over her outfit. It was too dark in the shade of the woods so she stepped out onto the roadside.

She wore her crimson high strapped heels. Skinny tight dark blue jeans paired up with a slimming black tank top graced with silk lace at the top and over it a nice black denim jacket tight on the sleeves and on one of her wrists her favourite dark blue lapis lazuli amulet. She looked again at the stained sleeve. Her jacket had to go. Too much blood from her dinner. Without hesitation she threw it back in the woods and then heard in the distance a vehicle coming her way just around the corner. Her lips curved into a smile.

"I think I just got myself a new ride" She thought stepping out on to the road, as the flash of the headlights came and shone brightly at her eyes.

XXXX

Elijah slowly groaned as he came to, and turned his head and held one hand under his chin and the other at the back of his head and cracked his jaw and neck back into place and sat himself up.

_'What in the hell just happened?'_ he wondered. Then he recalled what happened.

He had called on one of his trusted witches Nadia. An old friend he met on his travels. He called upon her to ask for her help, to track Katherine down faster with a spell and to find a loophole on his little Klaus complusion problem. Elijah knew it was inevitable, that Katherine's death was written in stone and that Klaus's compulsion maybe strong but he would find a way around it and he would retrieve the stake as well.

For his own benefit, not Klaus'.

Elijah recalled asking Nadia for help.

He had stopped by Nadia's home in the area and she agreed to help the best she could.

She came into the sitting room and had an old Grimore open in her hands. Elijah sat in a nearby chair, sitting patiently to await her return letting a wondering eye around her home and then looked up as she came back.

"Did you find anything on my little problem" he asked.

"Is there a reason why you asked me to do this first" she instead answered still looking over the book.

"Because if it were the other way around it wouldn't have gone well" he murmured to himself.

"Hmmm?" she said distracted.

"No reason, just more preferable" he replied more clearly to her. "Anything?" he tried again.

"Not exactly but I know why Klaus was able to compel you even though you are both originals."

"Why?" he asked.

Nadia came toward the opposite seat of Elijah and sat down with the Grimore closed onto her lap and looked him.

"Because since your brother is half werewolf and half vampire, his strength is physically and mentally amplified in power then an Original vampire strength on their own" she explained.

"Well I thought as much. What else? Anything on how to break the complusion?"

"While it is common for an Original to compel an average vampire, it's unheard of for an original vampire to compel another original" she replied. "My Grimore doesn't go that far I'm afraid" Nadia finished.

"So there is nothing you can do?"

"I can keep looking but I doubt there is much I can do Elijah" she said regretfully.

On the outside he was very composed and relaxed but inside he was boiling. No longer shall he play a part in Niklaus's vulgar requests. He wanted to kill her on his own terms.

_"But did you ever want to kill her once?"_ Elijah found himself thinking to himself.

Elijah shook his head annoyed that such a thought passed through him.

"Do what you can, but now we must go to the second thing I asked before I set off"

"Of course" she said.

And thus Nadia indeed succeeded in tracking Katherine down and kept looking into her other Grimores. Not as a witch doing someone's bidding but as a friend.

Thus resulting in himself finding her only to lose her once again and end up with a broken neck.

'She must have had a witch's energy to conjure that aneurism. She is smart but how long till she gets herself killed?' Elijah thought.

A quick memory of Katherine flashed in his mind. Her chestnut brown eyes blinking out soaked tears.

He could still feel the lingering touch of her fingertips on his face, like her hand was still there, warm and caring.

"Those tears weren't fake, they were true but why show emotion and say sorry in front of your enemy?" he pondered outloud to himself. "Everything she does, she does it for herself. Isn't that still true?"

...

**_Author's Note_**

_**Was this ok? or should the ending be a bit different. Ah never mind I can rewrite it later lol. Comment or review our thoughts or messenge me. Your thoughts are much appreciated and help me continue this story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Too little too late**

Author: Kurisutori618 PM

Katherine is sad that Stefan left her again in the tomb but gets another surprising visit from Elijah. He comes back to apologise for his part in her planned demise. Confessing what he couldnt say since 1492. For she ran away before he ever could. NEXT IS A FAST FORWARD STORY where Katherine has stole one of the stakes to kill an original and Klaus has someone to get it back Elijah

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction K+ - English - Hurt/Comfort/Drama - Katherine & Elijah - Chapters: 6 - Words: 9,019 - Reviews: 17 - Favs: 9 - Follows: 13 - Updated: 04-28-13 - Published: 12-19-12 - id: 8812375

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

_**I do apologise to my readers as I haven't been updating this story as much as I would like to. Plus this ship Kalijah is sort of my baby and the other is Klaroline. So if its not to my satisfaction I wont post it on here. Hope you like it ;D**_

Chapter 5

"It's true. Katherine got the jump on me and stole the stake" Alaric replied regretfully.

(Back In mystic falls at the Salvatore boarding house.)

Everyone was stressed. Bonnie was trying to use her magic to track Katherine's location, Stefan was thinking hard while sitting on the couch, Damon was pacing vigorously and impatient, Elena was sitting beside Stefan in thought as well but every now again looked at Bonnie, hoping for the moment Bonnie would say 'I found her' with a smile but it never came. Alaric was still getting over being dead again with the pain in his neck fresh from another vampire attack.

'Damon I can tolerate that from but Katherine, since his alter ego is within him, still gave him thoughts of her on his hit list' Alaric thought.

"I still can't believe you of all people got knocked out by a vampire. Don't you have the Hunter alter ego on over drive? I mean Katherine wouldn't have stood a chance against you" Damon babbled on turning to his friend Alaric.

Alaric raised an eyebrow at him with his arms folded.

"Not _you_ you but…..Ughhhh you know what I mean" Damon said leaving of what he wanted to say as he knew he was getting off the point.

Alaric chuckled. "Technically I wasn't knocked out, I was dead. She snapped my neck" Alaric said recollecting Katherine's assault and retired onto their living room couch.

"It's not like he's been in the right head lately" Stefan said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Damon ignored the quip and continued pacing around the room in frustration.

"I'm sorry, am I the only one thinking our last edge over Klaus has gone out the window?" Damon complained.

Everyone in the room said nothing to him but tried their best to focus on the solution to their problem.

"Or maybe you're angry because it's Katherine" Stefan said.

"Does it really matter Stefan, she's got the stake!"

"I know. I want this as much as you do, so can you calm down please, and focus that anger on an actual plan? Alright?" Stefan suggested irritatingly

"Come on Bonnie. It can't be too hard just work your witchy woo woo" he said to her turning his head to the side and leaning his palms on the table next to her.

Bonnie stopped her chant and opened her eyes and gave him a look that said 'piss off, I'm trying my best'. "I'm trying but the spell I have it isn't strong enough, I need a stronger connection."

"Is it possible somebody is helping hide her location?" Damon wondered out loud, frowning."Hey Stefan do you have any more trinkets of Katherine's?" he said with slight cheeky grin.

"That's not funny" Stefan said as they all remembered the last time they had a plan for Katherine. (Season 2)

"Wasn't trying" Damon murmured ignoring Stefan's glare across the room.

"Would you guys just stop, it isn't helping!" Elena said rather restless herself. Ever since they found out the stake was missing, the news only dampened their moods even further. She understood Damon's frustration. Their perfect plan over the originals was cut short as Rebekah got the jump on him and forced Stefan's hand to give up their stakes in exchange of Damon's life and freedom. So Damon felt he was at fault inside and Katherine in the picture didn't make this any better.

"_When it comes to Katherine or me, Stefan and Damon would always knock heads with each other_" Elena thought wearily.

Stefan just sighed and walked away from Damon and Damon held his hands in mock surrender so Elena could see.

"What else can we do to find her? It was never us contacting her, it was really rather Katherine popping up whenever she felt like it?" Elena wondered out loud.

Wait...Damon and Stefan knocking heads with each other. Of course!

"Bonnie, I have an idea" Elena said rather triumphantly. Making everyone in the room turn to her.

…

XXXX

Elijah flipped his cell to check the time.

He sighed then slipped it back in his inside coat pocket, which had been on the floor for approximately 4 hours. Being an original had its limits but time was wasting. He was about to leave when he spied something glistening, peaking out underneath the bed pillow across the room. Elijah stepped forward with curiousty and pulled it out.

He held it up in the air. It was a necklace. With an ancient coin instead of a pendant. He held the coin closely to his eye. Head on one side and a heart on the other.

'This doesn't belong to Katherine. Not her taste I'm sure' he thought. He was almost going to put it back but he instead put it in his pocket. He didn't know why but he told himself he deserved something for his efforts.

XXX

Elijah made it back to Nadia's house. "How did it go?" Nadia asked as she let him inside.

Elijah let out a breath and held the bridge of his nose and a frown on his forehead with closed eyes as he walked in. Then stood up straight and slowly turned around to face her.

"Did you know, it's possible to hand over a respectable amount of a witch's power to a vampire."

"What!" Nadia exclaimed.

Elijah frowned. "you never heard of such a thing then?"

"I don't understand" she said to him.

Elijah walked over to her and gestured her to sit with him. So she did but with confusion.

"It took me a little of guard, but I'm very sure that the girl I'm hunting had caused me to have an aneurysm, very much like the witches power."

"I have never thought of such a thing" she replied confused.

"You don't think it's possible?" Elijah asked.

"Possible?" Nadia questioned to herself as well as him.

"Elijah you and I both know that such a thing is an unbalance of power, the spirits of the witch's would never let it be possible. It's unnatural." She protested.

"Then what do you think happened to me?" Elijah demanded. What could Katerina done?

"I…..I honestly don't know" Nadia said shaking her head with grave expression.

_**Author's note**_

_**Dun Dun Dun! I decided that ending was alright but as you guys know I'm stubborn so pages often change in the changes. This chapter idea wasn't really planned well but I think I'm happy with it. Feel free to review or message me questions. I make time for my readers. **_

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on Too little too late **

_Elijah walked over to her and gestured her to sit with him. So she did but with confusion._

_"It took me a little of guard, but I'm very sure that the girl I'm hunting had caused me to have an aneurysm, very much like the witches power."_

_"I have never thought of such a thing" she replied confused._

_"You don't think it's possible?" Elijah asked._

_"Possible?" Nadia questioned to herself as well as him._

_"Elijah you and I both know that such a thing is an unbalance of power, the spirits of the witch's would never let it be possible. It's unnatural." She protested._

_"Then what do you think happened to me?" Elijah demanded._ What could have Katerina done?

_"I…..I honestly don't know"_ Nadia said shaking her head with grave expression.

* * *

_XXX_

Chapter 6

"Are you sure the girl your hunting caused you to have the aneurism?" Nadia asked Elijah with hard eyes. "Not another witch was in the room when it occurred?" she asked. "There has to be a better explanation"

"No just me and her, I'm positive. I could feel the source of energy from her as her hand was on my cheek" Elijah said. He never thought he would feel her skin again.

"You sure, she's a vampire?" she asked in confusion gathering on what she just heard. No abomination made by nature would be gifted with the servants of nature themselves.

"I'm Positive, I was the reason she turned" Elijah said before he could stop himself.

Nadia furrowed her brows. "The reason?"

"It's complicated. It happened all the way back in 1492"

"_That long ago?_' She thought. "_She must be very old and strong, but not enough to beat an original"_ "What happened?" Nadia queried.

Flashes of Katerina from 1492 appeared in Elijah's mind as he thought back.

"I'd much rather forget, than remember" Elijah replied coldly yet his eyes said something else.

_'Something's off about his words'_ Nadia thought taken back at his tone. He's not one to care of such things, maybe in annoyance but she needed more to go on.

"Elijah what is this girl's name?" Nadia asked simply.

Elijah eyes faltered and stared at her as she asked her question.

"Just a thief who needs to be dealt with" he replied coldly standing up and walking away from Nadia.

"Wait!" Nadia said with a heavy tone, making Elijah stop in his tracks with his back to her.

"Elijah, what do you do to this girl?"

Elijah's jaw clenched and he turned around.

"I made a mistake, and I suffered the consequences that is all" he said with eyes casted down but unfocused, hoping Nadia would let it go.

"What's her name?"

Elijah's line of sight then raised to look at her with his blank expression.

"What's her name?" she urged him.

Elijah knew she wasn't budging but as he looked at her more, something about her reminded him of his mother. The one who was supposed to love him and his siblings. To trust them to protect them and be there for them.

Slowly his eyes softened, showing his sadness, and he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Don't make me say it Nadia"

Realization dawned on Nadia and she walked over to him till they were face to face with disbelief. There was only one person that could make him look like that. "Is it her?" she asked solemnly, both knowing who she meant.

Elijah didn't say a word but his closed eyes, giving him away.

"Oh Elijah. The woman who had stolen your heart once, is the same one who has stolen the item you hunting for… for Klaus" she said in dismay. "I'm so sorry Elijah…"

XXXXX

"You really think it would work?" Elena asked sceptically.

"Of course. Katherine maybe a vampire but it doesn't change the fact that you and her share the same blood" Damon said coyly

"Damon's right. Whose better then her own direct descendant" agreed Stefan, although he was still a bit reluctant with a plan that harmed Elena in even the smallest way.

Bonnie smiled proudly at her friend. "Ok, let's do this. Give me your right hand. This will sting a little."

Using placing the blade in Elenas hand, she slid it across swiftly and cut a deep line cross her palm, turning it over till it was dripping upon the map laid open on the coffee table. With each drop Bonnie murmered foreign words, enhancing the strength and power of the spell.

Like they once did before when they used the spell. (season 2) The blood moved slightly as if it were a live red liquid string along the map but it then stopped, and moved as if it was struggling against some useable barrier. Bonnie frowned. That was off. She closed her eyes again and chanted some more but as with the first attempt, the blood couldnt move. Bonnie didnt give up so she tried a third time. Then another presence was felt in the room and a huge fire sprung forth from the map, causing everyone to pull away from it so they wouldnt be burnt by its flames.

"Ok somebody really doesnt want us to find her" remarked a startled Bonnie as the flames died down to nothing almost as quickly as they flared up.

"I wonder why. Maybe she has her little witchy friend helping her again. What was her name?" queried an unfazed Damon.

Bonnie then was caught into her thoughts as to the witch katherine used last time against them. Lucy her distant cousin. No it cant be her. Her debt was paid that day I met her. It has to be someone else. Besides, Lucy wouldnt help katherine now.

XXX

Meanwhile somewhere else...

It was in the night where a presence disturbed the peace in an old abandoned building, a dark figure appeared out of the shadows and turned the front door handle, slowly opening the door with a loud echoing creak through the halls, they then followed straight down the hall, like they knew every corner and space, like they been there before. Click clack went their heels on the old floorboards.

When the dark figure made it down the stairs to the basement they reached to the end of the room space. The figure turned their head at the old candles covered in cobwebs. With a low murmur of words from the figure's lips, the candles lit them self's up by unseen hands one by one. As the candles made the room more brighter, a finely polished wooden casket gathered dust came in view, like so it has been there more than a few days.

They came toward the coffin till it was right in front of them.

The figure laid their hand across its surface. The figure lips curved in a devilish smile.

"Time for phase 2" the figure said.

XXX

* * *

**Author's note**

**I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated but I had alot of things on my mind, and not much inspiration for the next chapters. But I'm sure the recent Kalijah episodes have been much better. I'm so happy they kept up their storyline and had Katherine yearn for the girl Elijah knew she once was and hope to become again one day. So anyway I welcome any ideas for where this story shall go. Maybe it might me inspire me for the story to be updated faster. **


End file.
